Inninjichou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: El berrinche de Jinpachi dura un rato y Yuusuke resignado lo aguanta. No han cambiado, nada, en especial el primero. Salvo una cosa, la paciencia de Makishima ha ido en aumento, lo suficiente para soportar los intentos fallidos de Toudou con respecto a los besos. Haciendo de Yuusuke un experto en tolerancia. Makishima Yuusuke/Toudou Jinpachi


**I**_nninjicho__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Cuando se conocieron, Toudou, para Makishima, resultó ser un sujeto ególatra y molesto. Y sin ninguna intención, salvo decir la verdad de lo que pensaba, le dijo durante su encuentro que la banda en su cabeza era horrible, fea, ganándose con ello su odio y desprecio de inmediato. Probablemente Makishima no habría dicho nada si tan solo Jinpachi se hubiera mantenido a raya y callado, pero su personalidad llamativa y ese egocentrismo marcado se lo impidieron. Y Yuusuke entendía a medias esa actitud petulante; si era sincero no tenía la suficiente paciencia como para soportar a la competencia cuando él, igual que Toudou, solo poseía cabeza para sí mismo. O al menos eso creía.

"Maki_-chan_, tu cabello ha vuelto a crecer"

"¿Es así_-sho_?"

"Dos punto cinco centímetros, aunque ese es el margen para las puntas abiertas"

Allí, en medio de su habitación, Makishima se encuentra sentado entre las piernas de Toudou, quien se halla sobre su cama, con la cabeza hacia atrás y descansando los brazos en los muslos de este. Es una posición cómoda e ideal para hacerla con una linda chica, pero igual no tiene inconveniente en disfrutarla si se trata de Jinpachi actuando como su pareja.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿también eres estilista?"

La forma en que Makishima lo dice es de forma fastidiada, sarcástica, a pesar de su tono calmo. Pero Toudou no lo capta o bien finge no hacerlo, ya que a estas alturas Yuusuke sigue sin saberlo. Ya que la habilidad de Toudou para tergiversar las declaraciones de los demás se encuentra en un alto nivel difícil de demoler.

"Maki_-chan_ si quieres puedo gentilmente darte algunos consejos para que cuides mejor de este y luzca parecido al mío"

El entusiasmo que lleva Jinpachi con su vanidad agota a Yuusuke que acentúa el desinterés y esa mirada perezosa que reta de cierta forma a todo aquel que la ve.

"No, gracias_-sho_"

"Descuida, no tienes por qué ser tímido. Ya te dije que lo haré, Maki_-chan"_

"Eh, Toudou no es necesario"

"No te avergüences, es normal querer lucir como yo"

"A-ah, ¿es así?"

"Pronto tu cabello tendrá otro aspecto"

"_¿Qué no ha escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?"_

De inmediato Toudou pasa sus delgadas y largas falanges por los extensos cabellos de Makishima. Masajeando suave el cuero cabelludo de Yuusuke. Haciéndolo con movimientos circulares, utilizando únicamente la yema de los dedos. Jinpachi continua hablando, dando consejos innecesarios, realizando comentarios que a Yuusuke no le importan porque ya cuenta con los suyos. Pero Makishima no dice nada, solo sonríe mientras siente los hábiles dedos de Toudou acariciarle con destreza, alejando poco a poco el estrés y el malhumor que pudiera haberle generado la escuela.

Es placentero, el gesto que tiene aquel as de Hakogaku. Y Yuu sumergido en el gozo que le brindan las manos de este, sin pensarlo demasiado, empieza a acariciar las rodillas desnudas de Toudou.

"¿Te agrada, Maki_-chan_?"

La mueca en sus labios se acentúa, y sin advertirlo, Yuusuke levanta la cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver la faz de Toudou desde su posición actual. Es una expresión seductora, gallarda y exquisita la que le muestra Makishima, y Jinpachi no puede más que helarse ante ella, abriendo los ojos enormemente y separando los labios al buscar replicar algo casi de inmediato a todo aquello.

Yuusuke aprovecha para impulsarse al apoyar ambas manos en los suaves muslos de Toudou, presionándolos intencionalmente, consiguiendo que _nemurihime_ apriete los dientes y gima sorpresivamente. Complaciéndolo, sacándole una risilla que ahoga en su garganta de inmediato, a cambio de ensanchar más su descarada sonrisa que hacen temblar a Jinpachi sin poder evitarlo.

"Toudou"

Le llama, con una voz encantadora, arrastrando las palabras, dejando que conforme acerca la cara a la del otro el sonido de su timbre le llene los oídos a Jinpachi que pronto se encuentra en desventaja, sonrojándose y temblando asustado por no saber corresponder a las acciones del contrario.

Cuando Makishima logra acortar distancias, desde esa pose extraña e incómoda para cualquier otra persona, hace una pausa a milímetros de los labios de Toudou, solo para apreciar por instantes las facciones debilitadas y avergonzadas del rey de la montaña de Hakone. Para enseguida conducir sus labios a esos temblorosos que admira.

"¿Ma-ki-_chan-_"

Los vocablos se quedan a medias, y Toudou inexperto no sabe como tomar aquello. Makishima le ha besado, suave al inicio, demandante el trayecto. La pena le gobierna, y apretando los parpados, prueba asimilar el gesto, pero cuando Makishima le oprime de nuevo los muslos irremediablemente grita en medio de ese beso sin saber que su acción le da permiso y total acceso a Yuusuke para introducir la lengua, mareándole sin remedio.

El beso dura minutos que a Jinpachi le parecen eternos. El aire se le escapa y este no sabe como retenerlo. En el momento que Makishima se separa para volver a su antigua pose, Toudou balbucea tonteras, manteniendo el sonrojo hasta las orejas. Yuuske, por otro lado, se siente satisfecho, relamiéndose los labios tranquilo, sobrado, importándole poco el caos interno que sufre Toudou tras su beso.

"Tengo sed, iré por algo de beber. No toques nada mientras regreso_-sho_"

Yuusuke se pone de pie, llevándose la mano a la nuca, masajeándose el cuello, adoptando una pose semi encorvada y desinteresada. Ignorando a Toudou que pronto eleva la mirada para verlo nervioso.

"Ma-maki-_chan_, últimamente has estado muy atrevido. ¿Sabes?, yo también, incluso más que tú, ¿ves?"

"¿Ah?"

No lo esperaba, o en parte sí, el que Toudou de inmediato mostrara una respuesta aventándose contra él, tirándolo al suelo y regresándole el beso, torpe, descuidado, golpeándole los dientes en su desespero por imitarlo y no dejarse ganar por él.

"Oi, cálmate, Toudou"

"No es justo, yo también puedo hacerlo, Maki-_chan_"

"¡No me muerdas_-sho!"_

"No quiero"

El berrinche de Jinpachi dura un rato y Yuusuke resignado lo aguanta. No han cambiado, nada, en especial el primero. Salvo una cosa, la paciencia de Makishima ha ido en aumento, lo suficiente para soportar los intentos fallidos de Toudou con respecto a los besos. Haciendo de Yuusuke un experto en tolerancia.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A** Esto lo escribí cinco veces y sigue sin gustarme el resultado. Por cierto con respecto a _nemurihime (sleeping beauty)_ me refiero a la traducción al inglés que han hecho del manga, allí durante el interhigh, se revela que así le apodan a Toudou, qué tan cierto sea no lo sé, ya cuando lo veamos animado (sí llegamos) lo sabremos de mientras lo dejo así.


End file.
